See You in the Fall
by ZARAelizabeth
Summary: When Castle took Gina, Kate Beckett was heart broken. When Castle returns home he finds out that Beckett quit. The question is why?
1. Chapter 1

See You in the Fall. By ZARAelizabeth.

Kate Beckett sat legs crossed on the floor leaning against the couch. It had been 4 months since she had left New York. She was watching a video from when she was a little girl playing with her sister Claire. They were playing in the backyard. They were chasing each other around. Tears came to Kate's eyes. Claire's eldest daughter Grace, 16, walked up behind the couch.

"Is that you and mom?" Grace asked. Kate wiped her tears away. She looked at Grace and smiled.

"Yeah. Your mom was 8 and I was 5. I can still remember this day. It was when your mom broke her arm," Kate said with a laugh. Grace walked around the couch and sat next to her.

"What happened?" Grace asked looking at the tv.

"We were playing hide and seek with James and Lucas. I suggested that your mom and I hide on the tool shed roof. It had rained a few days before and she slid off the roof. She landed on her wrist and broke it. Mom and Dad had a fit that day," Kate said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I can imagine that happening," Grace said with a laugh. Kate pulled her into a hug.

"Your mom was so proud of everything you have done. She is going to be so proud tomorrow when you compete and win nationals. She is going to be so proud when you win the Olympics!" Kate said with a smile. Grace looked up at Kate.

"I know she'll be watching over me tomorrow and that she and dad will always be proud of all of us," Grace said. Kate smiled and kissed her on the head. Kate stood up.

"Come on. We have to go get some tea and then pack because tomorrow we go to Boston!" Kate said with a smile. She held out her hand for Grace. Grace took it and smiled. She followed Kate into the kitchen.

CASTLE

Richard Castle strode into the familiar break room of the NYPD. He grabbed himself a coffee and sat down on the other side of Esposito's desk. He was there about half an hour before everyone would arrive. He took in all the familiar sights. Not much had changed.

Half an hour later Lanie, Ryan and Esposito walked into the break room and sat down. Castle walked in behind them.

"Hey guys," Castle said. They all turned and smiled.

"Hi" they all replied.

"So where is the famous Kate Beckett?" Castle asked. Ryan and Esposito looked at Lanie.

"She, uh, not here anymore," Lanie said. This confused Castle. Where had she gone?

"What? Where'd she go?" Castle asked.

"Well, uh, she's living in Boulder, with her, uh, kids," Lanie said a bit unsure of how to put it.

"Kids? Since when did she have kids?" Castle asked.

"Since 4 months ago," Lanie replied.

"What happened 4 months ago?" Castle asked.

"Her sister and brother-in-law were killed in a car accident," Lanie said.

"What! Why didn't she tell me?" Castle asked.

"She tried but your ex always answered and after about, 3 days of trying she gave up. We all tried to contact you Castle so there should have been no reason as to why you didn't ring her!" Lanie said. Castle was taken back. Why had his ex answered his cell and not told him that they had called.

"Excuse me," Castle said as he walked out. He walked outside. He pulled his cell out.

"Hi Rick," Gina answered.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Castle asked angrily.

"Rick I don't know what you are talking about!" Gina said acting innocent.

"How could you not tell me they rang?" Castle said.

"Again I don't know what you are talking about!" Gina said again.

"They rang for 3 days and you didn't tell me! How could you not have told me?" Castle asked getting angrier.

"You need to concentrate!" Gina said finally giving in.

"Yeah well thanks to you I wasn't here when Beckett needed me!" Castle said.

"Oh come on! It can't have been that bad!" Gina said.

"Her sister and brother-in-law died Gina! DIED!" Castle said before hanging up. He was so mad right now. He walked up and down the street a couple of times before walking back into the NYPD office.

CASTLE

The next day Kate took Grace to the bus. She was traveling down an hour or so later with Grace's sisters and her brother. After dropping Grace off she got a phone call. She looked at the caller ID.

_Lanie... (:_

"Hey Lanie," Kate said.

"Hey! We are on our way to Boston!" Lanie said.

"WHAT?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I know right. We decided last night that we would come and see you and see Grace compete! Ryan and Esposito didn't even know that it was the national gymnastics titles!" Lanie said with a laugh.

"Oh my god! I still can't believe you're coming to Boston just to see us!" Kate said.

"Yeah anyway I have to go. We are stopping for a break," Lanie said. They said goodbye and hung up. Kate smiled. Her friends were coming to see her.

CASTLE

Lanie, Castle, Ryan and Esposito walked into the Boston gym. They saw Kate talking to Grace. Grace's 2 sisters, Massie 12 and Laura 8 and her brother Riley 5 were standing with her. They took a seat and watched as they all laughed together.

"They look so much like a family!" Ryan said.

"I know! They are a family anyway but they look so much more like a family now!" Esposito said. Lanie nodded.

"I can't wait to see her again! It feels like it's been ages!" Lanie said. Castle didn't say a word. He just watched as Kate interacted with her 'new kids'. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hair was longer and she looked amazing.

Kate said good luck and goodbye to Grace as she and the kids walked back to the seats. She saw Lanie and they walked up and sat next to them.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in ages!" Kate said as she gave Esposito, Ryan and Lanie a hug. She saw Castle and looked away. She sat down in between Castle and Lanie. Massie sat next to Esposito and Laura sat next to Esposito and Ryan. Riley sat on Kate's lap.

"Hi Riley," Lanie said.

"Hi," Riley said quietly.

"Are you excited to watch Grace?" she asked him.

"Yes. I think she is going to WIN!" he said louder.

"Yeah?" Lanie asked. Riley nodded his head. Kate smiled.

"Riley hasn't stopped talking about it for the past week! Have ya Riles?" Kate asked as she looked at him and ruffling his hair.

"She gonna win!" Riley said. Massie laughed.

"Yeah and she better! I told Tyler at school she was gonna win and if she doesn't I am not going to live it down!" Massie said with a laugh.

"Well that'll teach you for being so cocky!" Lanie said.

"Yeah well she should win! She came 2nd by a point last year and this year she's stepped up all her routines so she should be better!" Massie said. Kate just laughed. She loved her kids. Even if they weren't her real kids.

CASTLE

During interval Grace walked up to see Kate and the others. She was smiling.

"Hey!" She said as she gave them all a hug even Castle, who was taken back by the action.

"Hey Grace! You are going so well!" Lanie said.

"Thanks! It's not my best though. I just, I don't even know. We have 2 hours before we come back so I have an hour and than as Sasha says 'we're all his!'" Grace said with a laugh. Kate put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well then we better get going! Lunch and then we'll have to bring you back," Kate said. As she pushed Grace down towards the floor to grab her bag.

At lunch they were seated and having fun talking. Castle and Beckett disappeared and they started to walk down the street and began to talk.

"Hey, what ever happened to 'see you in the fall'?" Castle asked. Beckett shrugged her shoulders.

"Things change, I guess," she said. Castle nodded.

"I am really sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I am so sick of Gina!" Castle said.

"Then why did you take her with you?" Beckett asked.

"Because you were happy with Demming and I didn't want to go alone," Castle said.

"I was going to go with you," Kate said.

"You were?" Castle asked.

"Yeah that's what I was going to tell you when Gina came. I broke up with Demming because I wanted you," Kate said quietly. This made Castle stop. He looked into her eyes and saw what he always wanted to see. Love.

"You did that for me?" he asked. Kate nodded. He pulled her chin up and then pulled her close and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They stayed that way for about 5 minutes. The only reason they stopped was when Grace wolf whistled.

"WOO! Go Kate!" Grace said. Massie laughed. Riley put his hands over his eyes. Kate looked up and laughed. She took Riley from Grace and pulled him into a hug. Riley kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he said quietly. Grace laughed.

"Aww Riley doesn't wanna be left out!" Grace said. They all laughed and then turned and walked back to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

See You in the Fall Chapter Two. By ZARAelizabeth.

Kate and Castle sat side by side. Everyone was smiling. They had finally got Kate and Castle together. There were only a few minutes before the last routine to determine who was going to win Nationals. Grace was currently sitting in 2nd and her rival Kelly Parker was sitting in 1st. The last routine was bars. Everyone had gone through and it was up to Grace to finish with a good score. She was just about to finish her routine when her hands slid off the bar and she landed on her back. Kate stood up. She started to run down to Grace. Sasha was already there.

"Grace, Grace! Can you hear me?" Sasha asked. Grace let out a groan. She didn't move. Kate came and knelt down next to her.

"Gracie, please don't move. You're going to be fine! I promise you that you will be fine!" Kate said with a tear in her eye. The paramedics came and loaded her onto a stretcher and took her off the floor. Kate followed.

CASTLE

Castle was still sitting with Lanie, Ryan, Esposito, Massie and Riley (who was on his lap). Kate had text him and told him to grab Grace's gear and get Sasha to grab her medal and uniform. What they hadn't planned on was Grace winning the gold. Apparently she had already got enough points to bet Kelly Parker and if she had a perfect dismount she would have set a record but that did quiet happen.

Castle walked down with Riley on his hip and Massie walking beside him. Lanie, Esposito and Ryan had gone back to the hotel and said that they would call Kate and see how Grace was doing.

Massie grabbed Grace's bag and put it over her shoulder. They then walked over to Sasha.

"Hi Massie," Sasha said.

"Hi Sasha. This is Richard Castle. He's here to take you and some of the girls to the hospital to see Grace," Massie said.

"Hi," Castle said.

"Hi. Do you want me to get the girls?" Sasha asked. Castle nodded. Sasha went and got Grace's team mates. They arrived at the hospital and walked into Grace's room. She was asleep. Payson walked in first and put her hands on Grace's. Kaylie walked in next and did the same thing and then Emily followed. Grace woke up just as Sasha walked in with her gold medal, flowers and national team jacket and leotard.

"Hey Grace, how's your back?" Payson asked.

"Yeah not to bad. I only pinched a nerve. I honestly thought it would have been worse. I can't train for a month though," Grace said.

"At least you haven't been put out!" Kaylie said.

"Yeah. So it looks like you whipped their butts!" Grace said.

"Yeah, WE all did. You included!" Emily said.

"What?" Grace asked confused.

"You my friend are the NATIONAL CHAMP!" Sasha said as he gave Grace her medal, flowers and national team leotard and jacket. Grace was gob smacked.

"WOW!" Grace said. She smiled and they all felt like that's where they all belonged.

CASTLE

Castle put his arms around Kate's shoulders. Kate looked up at him and smiled. She gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey," she said tiredly.

"Hey yourself. How's she going?" Castle asked.

"She pinched a nerve. She said her hands just slipped and then she went down," Kate said.

"At least it's not worse!" Castle said. Kate nodded.

"How'd she go with her score?" Kate asked.

"Have a look," Castle said motioning towards her room where she sat with her gold medal.

"SHE WON?" Kate asked shocked. Castle nodded. They walked into her room.

"I do believe some congratulations are in order!" Kate said as she sat on Grace's bed. Grace smiled.

"I didn't think I would win!" Grace said shocked. Kate nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"You deserve it though!" Sasha said.

"You should have seen Kelly's face when they read her name out in 2nd place. It was funny! I think it will be on you-tube for sure!" Kaylie said with a love. She had come 4th and Payson 3rd and Emily 5th.

"I can't wait to see it!" Grace said with a laugh. They were all in there until they were kicked out and only Kate was aloud to stay. Castle took Massie and Riley back to the hotel and put them to bed. He walked into the other room. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

CASTLE

Kate awoke to the smell of coffee. She looked around and saw Castle standing there.

"Thought you might need a wake up call," Castle said as he gave her one of the coffees. Kate smiled.

"Thanks," she said gratefully. She pulled Rick into a hug and then gave him a quick kiss.

"How is she?" Castle asked.

"She's not going home yet. She had a rough night," Kate said. "She didn't get to sleep until about 4 this morning. They gave her morphine but it didn't really help," Kate finished. She looked at Grace. She looked peaceful.

"Poor thing! Lanie has the kids. She's taking them out for breakfast and then bringing them here," Castle said. He looked at Grace and then noticed her gold medal. "Did she sleep with that all night?" he asked. Kate nodded.

"She wouldn't let it go. I'm surprised she didn't sleep with her team jacket. She's so thrilled to have won when she went out with her back," Kate said. Castle smiled.

"From what I hear she deserves it. I had Alexis Google her. I saw a few videos of her and she was good but what I saw yesterday was amazing!" Castle said.

"Thanks Richard Castle. I never thought an amazing author like you would ever say something like that about me," Grace said. Kate smiled.

"Good morning Gracie," she said with a smile.

"Morning," Grace said.

"How's your back?" Castle asked.

"Yeah it's not too bad today," Grace said.

"Well the docs are talking about letting you go home in 2-3 days," Kate said.

"Why can't I get transported back to Boulder?" Grace asked. Grace was hating being in Boston. She wanted to go home.

CASTLE

Lanie walked through the hospital corridor. Ryan and Esposito were carrying Massie and Riley who had both fallen asleep. Lanie stopped at Grace's door and looked in the window. Grace was asleep and Castle and Beckett were curled up together. They two were both asleep.

"Aww look how cute they are together!" Lanie said with a smile. Massie slowly woke up.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're at the hospital," Ryan said. Massie got down and walked grabbed Riley and walked into Grace's room. She lay Riley down next to Grace and she lay down on the other side. They curled into Grace and all fell asleep quickly. Lanie, Ryan and Esposito went to the café and waited till they would wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

See You in the Fall Chapter Three. By ZARAelizabeth.

A/N: Aww thanks for the lovely reviews and yes I do watch Make it or break it. (: Anyway I will try to make it better with all your thoughts. Please let me know if you have any ideas. (:

Grace awoke to the smell of coffee. She looked around and saw Kate and Castle laughing and smiling both with a coffee. Grace looked beside her and saw Massie one side and Riley on the other.

"Mom," Grace said tiredly.

"Hey sweetie. How are ya felling?" Kate asked.

"I have a sore throat. Could you get me some water please?" Grace asked. Castle stood up.

"I'll get it for you," he said. Grace thanked him. Kate looked at Grace.

"So what's really on your mind?" Kate asked.

"I wanna go home," Grace said. Kate sighed.

"I've tried to get you transferred home but they are scared that it'll hurt your back more. It has only been 2 days," Kate said.

"I know but I hate not being home with my friends. I wanna be able to go to the gym even if I don't train, if I just stand there and watch. I wanna be back in the atmosphere," Grace said.

"I know Grace. I'll ask them today." Kate said.

"Thanks. So what'll happen with Castle when I'm allowed to go home?" Grace asked. Kate shrugged.

"I dunno. I really don't know. I guess well just have to wait and see," Kate said.

"I think he'll come home with us," Grace said. Kate smiled.

"Ya think?" Kate asked. Grace nodded. Castle walked back into Grace's room. He handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Grace said as she took the water and took a long sip. She smiled. Her throat felt better after the cool water went down.

CASTLE

Boulder.

The Rock gym was a buzz with activity. The National team had practice there and there were so many people there. They were training for their first in-house comp. The national team coach Marty was keeping a close eye on all the girls. He pulled them all into a group to talk to them.

"Okay girls, you are all here because you are the top 20 gymnasts in the country. You have the opportunities to make your country proud. You have to train hard in order to receive the best opportunities. This means no injuries. No turning up late. No slacking off and always listening and taking in what I say," Marty said. The girls nodded. Marty waved his hand and they all walked off to get changed. The rock girls however didn't go to get changed, they walked to Sasha's office. He wanted to talk to and train the girls after their training.

They walked into Sasha's office and he was on the phone.

"Yes I know how she would feel. Let her know we are thinking of her and can't wait for her to be back training.

"Yes you to. Bye," Sasha said. "Hi girls, have a seat," Sasha said. The girls sat down.

"Now girls, I know that you are feeling odd that Grace isn't hear by your sides but I just got off the phone with Kate and she said that Grace is being released soon and will be back here at the gym but won't be able to train. Now Grace has missed the 1st Nationals training and she will miss the next to and they will properly look over her for the first comp. I want you guys to still try hard and show you mean business but wait until Grace is back and training and her back is back to full strength before you pull out the hard moves and the tough moves. I want you to do simpler routines and do them perfectly and then kick butt when you can be the team to go to London and China," Sasha said. The girls nodded. Sasha smiled and they left his office.

The girls trained for another 3 hours after they had left Sasha's office. They were all excited that Grace was coming back. They couldn't wait till morning.

CASTLE

Boulder.

Kate, Castle and the kids arrived home in Boulder the next day. Grace was happy to finally be out of hospital and back home. She walked into her room and smiled. She placed her gold medal on her bed side table. She put her gym bag in her walk-in-robe and then hung her national's uniform up. She smiled. Everything felt right now.

A few hours later Grace was asleep on the couch with her head in Kate's lap. Castle was sitting with Riley on his lap and Massie was on the floor. All 3 of the kids were asleep. Kate smiled she liked days like this where the kids would just sleep and she could just relax.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Kate carefully put Grace's head on a pillow and went and answered the door. Lauren, Payson, Kaylie and Emily stood there smiling.

"Hi girls," Kate said.

"Hi. We were wondering if Grace was home," Kaylie said.

"She is but she's actually asleep at the minute. If you want to come back in an hour or so and I can wake her up then," Kate said tiredly.

"How about we just come back tomorrow?" Payson said. Kate nodded.

"Thanks Kate. We'll see you tomorrow," Lauren said as they turned and left. Kate walked back into the lounge room. She sat on the couch and put Grace's head in her lap again.

"Who was that?" Castle asked.

"The girls from the Rock. They wanted to see Grace but they're coming back tomorrow," Kate said tiredly. Castle looked at her.

"How about you go to sleep and I'll order a pizza for tea and then you all have an early night?" Castle asked. Kate nodded her eyes already closing. Castle smiled. He would love for this to work out.

Castle

Boulder.

Grace woke up to the smell of pizza. She looked around the room and found the pizza sitting on the bench. She sat up rubbed her eyes and then walked into the kitchen. She saw Kate and Castle sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey," Grace said as she grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza.

"Hey Grace. How you feeling?" Castle asked.

"Yeah not to bad. My back isn't too bad," Grace said. She took a bite of her pizza.

"Where are the others?" Grace asked.

"Massie is having a shower and Riley is in bed asleep," Kate said, Grace nodded. She finished her pizza and said goodnight and went to bed. This left Kate and Castle to talk.

"Rick, where are we going?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Where are we going from here?" she asked.

"I'm not sure why?" he asked.

"I want to be able to give the kids some stability," she said. Castle nodded.

"Well I would love for us to be together," Castle said as he got down on one knee and pulled a ring out. "Katharine Beckett will you marry me?" he asked.

"YES!" She said loudly then put a hand over her mouth. "Yes, yes I would love to," Kate said a bit quieter. Rick placed the ring on her finger picked her up and swung her around. He gave her a kiss and then swung her around again. She smiled and laughed. This was what she had always wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

See You in the Fall Chapter Four. By ZARAelizabeth.

Castle was on the phone to Alexis.

"Hey Alexis," Castle said.

"Hey Dad," she said.

"I have some news," Castle said. "I'm getting married!" Castle said.

"What? Dad? To who?" Alexis asked.

"To Kate Beckett!" he said.

"WOW! DAD! That's amazing!" Alexis said.

"I know! The only thing is that you'll be come a big sister and a little sister," Castle said.

"Huh?" Alexis asked.

"Do you have time?" Castle asked.

"Yeah," Alexis said.

"Okay so when I cam back from the Hamptons with Gina I found out that Kate had quit. Turns out her sister had died along with her brother-in-law and she now has their 4 kids. Grace is just older than you and an amazing gymnast. Then there's Massie who is 11 and just as good a gymnast for her age and then Laura who's 8 and Riley who's 4. They are all gorgeous kids," Castle said.

"Well I can't wait to meet them but one thing dad what's going to happen with me and school?" she asked.

"I am going to let you decide what you want to do with that," Castle said.

"Okay. Well are you coming home soon?" she asked.

"Yeah I will come home soon," Castle said. They each said goodbye and then hung up.

Castle walked into Kate's room. She was sleeping peacefully. He decided that he to would go back to sleep and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled and fell asleep.

CASTLE

Boulder.

Kate and Rick woke to the smell of food. Laura, Riley and Massie were all standing there with breakfast.

"We made you breakfast in bed because Grace said you had news," Laura said.

"DID NOT!" Grace called from her room up the hall.

"DID TO!" Laura yelled back at her.

"Anyway, what's the news?" Massie asked. Kate sighed how was she going to tell them? She sat up and got out of bed she put her dressing gown on and picked Riley up.

"Let's take this into Grace's room," Kate said. Castle nodded.

"I'll have a shower," he said to Kate. Kate nodded.

GRACE'S ROOM

Kate walked into Grace's room and Grace put her lap top on her bed side table. She sat up and Kate sat next to her. They all sat on Grace's bed.

"So Grace I am assuming you know what this is about?" Kate asked. Grace nodded. Kate smiled.

"Well how do you all like Castle?" she asked them all.

"He's awesome!" Massie said.

"I like him!" Laura said.

"He plays with me," Riley said. Kate nodded.

"Well he asked me to marry him and I said yes," Kate said watching the kid's faces. They all lit up in smiles.

"Congratulations! Does that mean we will have a new dad now?" Laura asked. Kate nodded.

"Do we have to call him dad?" Massie asked.

"Not if you don't want to," Kate said. Grace hugged Kate.

"I'm glad you're happy!" she said.

"Thanks. So who wants Pancakes?" Kate asked.

"But we made you breakfast!" Laura said.

"I swear Castle and I will eat that and you can all have pancakes!" Kate said Laura and Riley were already out the door and Massie nodded. She to was quick to follow them. Grace got up and walked beside Kate down stairs and into the kitchen.

CASTLE

Boulder.

Kate sat on the couch watching Disney Channel with the kids. Grace was on her lap top talking to someone and the others were watching 'the suite life on deck'. Castle was reading the paper. There was a knock at the door and Laura ran to get it. Castle followed her. It was Sasha.

"Hi Laura," Sasha said.

"Hi," Laura said running off again. Castle laughed.

"Hi Sasha," Castle said.

"Hi. I was wondering in Grace was here," Sasha said. Castle nodded and pointed towards the lounge. Sasha walked into the lounge.

"Grace!" Sasha said. Grace turned around and smiled.

"Hey Sasha!" Grace said giving him a hug.

"I was just wondering if you would like to come and help me at the gym today. I know your not allowed to train but I thought you might like to help out with the younger kids like Laura or Massie?" Sasha asked.

"I would love to!" Grace said.

"Okay well just come when Massie and Laura come for training," Sasha said before saying goodbye and leaving. Grace walked into her room and put her training gear on. She put her leotard on out of habit.

Grace walked into the gym and then was mobbed by her friends.

"GRACE!" They all screamed as they ran towards her. She was engulfed in a massive hug by Kaylie, Payson, Emily and Lauren. Grace smiled. She was happy to be home in the arms of her friends.

"Hey girls," Grace said.

"We've missed you!" Kaylie said.

"Aww I've missed you guys to!" Grace said.

"We seriously missed you at nationals training!" Payson said.

"I still can't believe I missed the first national's team training!" Grace said annoyed.

"Well at least you'll be at the 3rd one!" Lauren said. They all started to laugh.

CASTLE

Boulder.

After a long day at the gym the girls came home to see Castle playing with Riley. They were mucking around out the front and chasing each other.

"Hey guys!" Kate said smiling. She was glad to see that Riley was having so much fun. Riley ran to Kate and jumped on her. Kate laughed. Castle came over to them as well.

"How was training?" he asked the 3 girls.

"It was really fun! Grace helped me with my beam routine!" Laura said.

"Yeah and Grace helped me with my upper body strength," Massie said showing her guns. Castle laughed.

"Nice!" he said. Grace laughed.

"Still not as good as mine!" she said showing hers.

"Woah! They're way bigger than mine!" Castle said showing his. Grace laughed. Kate smiled. This was what she wanted. A family. She got kids but now she was going to have a husband.

They walked inside and started to pack. They were traveling back to NY to see Alexis for the first time and to see Lanie, Ryan and Esposito again.

CASTLE

NY.

Alexis sat with Martha at the airport. They were waiting to see Rick, Kate and Kate's new kids. They had only been there a few minutes when Castle walked through the gates holding Riley while Kate carried Riley and Laura's bags. Martha stood up and walked over to Rick. Alexis wasn't far behind.

"Hello Richard," Martha said.

"Hey mom!" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Mom this is Riley, Riley this is Martha," Castle said. Riley turned and buried his head in Castle's shoulder.

"He's really shy!" Kate said. She and the girls had got their bags and had just walked back.

"Kate!" Alexis said. She ran to Kate and pulled her into a hug.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day where my daughter would be more excited to see my fiancé than me!" Castle said with a laugh. Alexis smiled.

"Yeah well I've missed not being able to talk girl things with Kate," Alexis said as she gave her dad a hug.

"Aww I've missed you to Alexis. Anyway this is Grace, Massie, Laura and Riley," Kate said pointing to each one of her kids. Alexis smiled at them all.

"HEY!" Grace said loudly. Kate looked at her and Grace looked away with a goofy grin on her face.

"Just like your father!" Kate said with a laugh thinking of how much like Dustin she was.

"Yeah well someone had to say something," Grace said before giving Alexis a hug. At first Alexis was taken back but it didn't take long for her to warm to the fact of having a sister.


	5. Chapter 5

See You in the Fall Chapter Five. By ZARAelizabeth.

Alexis stood in the lounge room watching how close her dad had become with Kate's kids. Grace was sitting next to him on the couch and Massie was sitting on him. Riley and Laura were on the floor in front of him. They were watching 'UP'. Alexis looked at Kate who was in the kitchen making lunch. Alexis walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kate," Alexis said.

"Hey Al, what's up?" Kate asked.

"They're really nice kids," Alexis said. Kate smiled.

"I'm glad you think that seeing as they're going to be your brother and sisters," Kate said with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess they will be. I really want to see Grace compete. I googled her and wow, she's amazing!" Alexis said.

"Yeah she is. Have you seen her Nationals stuff?" Kate asked.

"No, is it good?" Alexis asked.

"Just have a look. Type in 2010 US National Championships Grace Davidson," Kate said. Alexis nodded and walked off to find her lap top.

A few moments Alexis came running down stairs and into the kitchen to Kate. Alexis sat her lap top on the bench and pressed play. Kate stopped what she was doing and began to watch. Even though Kate had seen it millions of times she always gasped when she saw Grace fall.

"That happened?" Alexis asked. Grace looked over at them and stood up. She walked into the kitchen.

"What you guys watching?" Grace asked. She looked at Alexis's laptop and winced. "Oww! You know no matter how many times I have seen that happen it still makes me feel sick," Grace said. Kate put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Gracie. I always feel sick too," Kate said as she kissed Grace's forehead.

"I've only just seen it and it makes me feel sick," Alexis said. She gave Grace a hug. "I feel so sorry for you! When did it happen?" Alexis asked.

"Um about 3 weeks ago," Grace said.

"Wow really?" Alexis asked. Grace nodded.

"I'm not allowed to train for another couple weeks," Grace said.

"That must suck!" Alexis said.

"Yeah it does but I help with Massie and Laura so it's not that bad, I guess," Grace said. Alexis nodded.

"Kate…" Alexis started.

"No, no party not tonight!" Castle said.

"I wasn't going to say that!" Alexis said and Castle just looked at her. "I was going to ask if we could go shopping. Emily asked me to go to the mall with her," Alexis said.

"Yeah sure just be back by 4," Kate said. Alexis squealed and grabbed Grace's hand and pulled her upstairs.

"What do you have to wear? Like to get a guy?" Alexis said.

"I don't know. I have never tried to impress a guy," Grace said.

"Never?" Alexis asked.

"We're not allowed to have boyfriends while we train," Grace said.

"WOW!" Alexis said. Grace laughed. "Okay so wear your brown leather jacket, light blue jeans, brown boots and your white singlet with the colored stars," Alexis said. Grace grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She walked out and Alexis smiled.

"You look gorgeous!" Alexis said. Grace smiled.

"Thanks! So do you!" Grace said. Alexis was wearing a pink and black jacket, black jeans, a billabong tee and gold gladiators. They grabbed their bags and went downstairs.

"I'll drop you off," Kate said. The 3 girls went to the car and then Kate dropped them off at the mall.

CASTLE

NY. CASTLE'S HOUSE.

Kate came back and sat on the couch next to Castle.

"Should you have said yes to letting them go?" Castle asked. Kate shrugged.

"What harm could it do? Grace barely ever gets to do anything like that and going with Alexis will let her experience it," Kate said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She doesn't get to experience much because she doesn't go to school there for she doesn't get to experience prom or anything like that," Kate said.

"Wow no prom!" Castle said. Kate nodded.

"I kinda feel sorry for her. All she ever does is gymnastics. She barely gets time off and when she does it's nearly always because of injury," Kate said.

"And I bet you really don't want anymore injuries with any of the girls," Castle said. Kate nodded.

"Seeing Grace go down in Boston made me realize just what I'd gotten into with the fact that Grace is a professional gymnast. She trains for between 6 and 9 hours 5 days a week and then 4-7 hours on weekends," Kate said.

"What about Laura and Massie?" Castle asked.

"They train everyday for about 4 hours. They don't train as much but what happens when they get just as serious as Grace? For now they're just doing it for fun but when they see the rewards Grace will get what'll stop them wanting the same thing?" Kate said. She quickly looked around to see where the kids were.

"Don't worry, mom took them to the park for a couple of hours," Castle said. "Are you scared?" he asked her.

"I, I guess I am," Kate said. "I'm scared that the next time that one of those girls falls, it'll be more serious than a broken bone or a pinched nerve. What if it's a career ending fall? How do I deal with it? How do we deal with it?" Kate said getting worked up.

"We will cross that bridge when, and if it gets here," Castle said pulling her into a hug.

"Thank-you Rick for every thing. I love you," she said smiling. Castle smiled too.

"And I love you too," Castle said. They took their love into the bed room and made love before the kids came back.

CASTLE

NY. CASTLE'S HOUSE.

Kate walked into the kitchen after the kids had come home with Martha. See was happier now to know that Castle would be by her side no matter what happened to the girls. She was glad that Riley wasn't interested in becoming a gymnast. Alexis and Grace came through the front door.

"Hey mom!" Grace said as she gave her a hug.

"Hey sweetie. How was shopping?" Kate asked.

"It was really fun! I mean I've been shopping before but only with you or the girls. Going shopping with Alexis was fun as!" Grace said.

"Well that's good now if you want to go and get changed go because we are leaving soon to go out for tea," Kate said. Grace nodded and went to Alexis's room. A few moments later both Alexis and Grace walked down stairs in what they were wearing before. They then went out as a family and had a lovely time.


	6. Chapter 6

See You in the Fall Chapter Six. By ZARAelizabeth.

A few days later Alexis had packed and was ready to begin her new life in Boulder. She had said goodbye to her friends the day before and was ready to see Boulder and the place she was going to call home.

When they arrived in Boulder they were greeted by Sasha, Kaylie and Lauren. They each gave Grace a hug and then they helped grabbed Alexis's stuff. They then went to the house.

Alexis looked at the house. Well mansion really. It was a massive 2 storey house. She walked in the front door and followed Grace upstairs to the spear room turned into Alexis's room. Grace opened the door.

"This is your room," Grace said. Alexis looked around the room. It was painted cream with a pink trim. The carpet was pink. There was a queen size bed on one wall and a walk in robe and ensuite. Alexis smiled.

"Wow! This is my room?" she asked. Grace nodded. Grace walked out and let Alexis unpack. She walked down stairs and watched her new mom and soon to be new dad interact. They were the perfect couple. She walked over to Sasha and the girls.

"Do we have training?" Grace asked. Sasha nodded.

"In an hour," Sasha said. Grace nodded and went off in search of her leotard. Alexis walked down stairs a few moments later and thanked Sasha and the girls. They then said goodbye and left.

"Hey Lex," Grace said as she walked downstairs now changed and in her training leo with a singlet and trackies on.

"Yeah?" Alexis asked.

"Do you wanna come to the Rock with me?" Grace asked. Alexis looked at her.

"The rock?" Alexis asked.

"The gym. We call it the rock because we train at the Rocky Mountains Training Center so we just shorten it to the Rock," Grace said. Alexis nodded.

"Yeah okay," Alexis said. She stood up and walked over to the bench where Kate was reading a bridal magazine. "Hey Kate, how long just Grace train for?" Alexis asked her. Kate looked up.

"Between 6 and 9 hours 5 days a week and then 4-7 hours on weekends," Kate said. Alexis was taken back.

"WOW! She trains for that long? Wow I find it hard to focus on one thing for a few hours let alone for 6-9 hours of hard core training!" Alexis said. Kate laughed.

"I know. I don't stay and watch for the whole thing. I think I would be bored if I watched the whole thing. I normal watch the last half because the first half is all core strength and that," Kate said. Alexis nodded.

"Can I text you if I want to be picked up?" Alexis asked. Kate nodded.

"Yeah sure. I'm going to go and watch the last half anyway so yeah it's up to you," Kate said. Alexis nodded. She grabbed her phone and her bag and followed Grace to the door. Kate followed and grabbed Laura's gym bag and Massie and Laura followed behind.

CASTLE  
The Rock.

Grace walked into the gym and instantly felt at home. Alexis looked around. It looked very high tech and very professional. Grace walked into the change room and Alexis followed.

"Hey girls!" Grace said as she walked in.

"Hey," they replied.

"Everyone do you know Alexis?" Grace asked. They nodded. Grace then turned to Alexis. "Do you remember them all?" Grace asked her. Alexis nodded.

"Yeah I sure do," Alexis said. Grace smiled. She had become close with Alexis and hoped her friends could too. They walked out of the change rooms and over to Sasha.

"Hey Sasha, Alexis is gonna sit in on training. Is that okay?" Grace asked. Sasha nodded.

"Yeah sure just as long as you still train!" Sasha said.

"Ha me, as if!" Grace said with a laugh. Sasha rolled his eyes and walked off to go and help with the younger kids.

"So what do you do for the 9 hours you're here?" Alexis asked.

"Well for the first hour we warm up and then for probs for the next few hours we do core strength and then we go on the apparatuses," Grace explained. Alexis nodded.

"I still can't believe you train for like 9 hours!" Alexis said.

"It keeps us fit," Kaylie said.

"Haha yeah and I can imagine!" Alexis said as she sat down with the girls while the warmed up. Alexis watched as they spent hours training. They were focused and when ever they stepped up to an apparatuses they would stop everything and focus only on that thing.

CASTLE

The Rock (next day).

The next day Grace went to the gym like normal and trained hard. When it came lunch time she checked her phone and had 14 missed calls. She listened to the voice mail.

_Hi, Grace, it's Dr. Sam Bennett. You are listed as a few people's emergency contacts. They are Katharine Beckett, Massie Davidson, Laura Davidson and Riley Davidson. I would ask that you get to the hospital A.S.A.P or call me."_

_Grace, I still haven't heard back from you. Could you please ring me," _Dr. Bennett said.

_Grace, girl, you __NEED__ to get to the hospital! They were in a car accident. They being all of them. Castle and Alexis as well. I know your properly training but we can't get there till tomorrow and they're gonna need you. Especially Riley," _Lanie said.

Grace almost dropped her phone. She quickly put her trackies and

T-shirt on and then her shoes. She grabbed her bag and ran without looking back. She ran to her car and then drove to the hospital. When she arrived at the hospital she ran in the emergency entrance. She ran to the front desk.

"Hi, um my name is Grace Davidson and Dr. Sam Bennett rang me. My family, they um, were in a car accident," Grace said quickly.

"I'm sorry you will just have to wait till I am done here," the receptionist said.

"NO! You don't understand I HAVE to see him NOW!" Grace said when the receptionist didn't respond Grace ran past her and into the hospital. Grace ran down corridors until she saw a doctor.

"Hi I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a Dr. Sam Bennett." Grace asked.

"You must be Grace. Um he's actually in surgery right now but if you come to my office he'll come see you when he finishes." Grace nodded and followed her to her office.

"By the way I'm Addison," she said. Grace said hi and sat down on the couch in her office. "Can I get you anything?" Addison asked.

"No but thank you for the offer. Do you know anything on my family?" Grace asked looking up at her.

"All I know is that one of the kids, Laura I think, died on impact. I'm not sure about Riley and Massie but I know that Katharine is in surgery and that Alexis and Richard are in comas," Addison said sadly. Grace took in a breath. Laura was dead?

"Are you sure?" Grace asked almost in tears. Addison nodded.

"I'm sorry," Addison said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Grace started to cry. Addison pulled her into a hug. After Grace had calmed down Addison excused herself. She cam back a few minutes later with a hot chocolate.

"Here," Addison said. Grace took the hot chocolate and smiled.

"Thanks," Grace said. Addison sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Addison asked. Grace took in a deep breath.

"I am annoyed with myself for letting this happen again," Grace said after a long pause.

"If you don't mind me asking what do you mean again?" Addison asked.

"Well my real mom and dad were killed in a car accident. I promise my dad that I would contact Kate and let her know what had happen. And to look after the kids," Grace said. Addison was shocked.

"Wow and now this happens again. That's rough. I hope everything gets better from here!" Addison said. Grace smiled.

"Thanks and so do I! I don't know how to handle loosing another family," Grace said.

"If you ever need someone to talk to here's my number," Addison said handing her a card. Grace smiled and thanked her.

CASTLE

The Rock.

Kaylie looked in the locker rooms for Grace. She had exciting news to tell her. She walked out and over to Lauren.

"Hey Lo, have you seen Grace?" she asked.

"Not since we left for lunch. She was in the locker room," Lauren said.

"Okay cous her bags not there anymore," Kaylie said.

"Oh really? Well do you wanna ask Sasha if he knows where she is?" Lauren asked. Kaylie nodded. They both walked up to Sasha's office. Summer was on the phone.

"Hey Grace," Summer said.

"Oh my Gosh! Are you okay? Do you want me to come down?" Summer asked.

"Okay. I'm on my way," Summer said as she grabbed her keys and ran down the stairs and to her car. Sasha looked after her and then ran after her.

"SUMMER!" Sasha yelled. She stopped and looked at him.

"Sasha I have to go," Summer said.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked.

"Grace's new family were in a car accident. Laura died and Grace doesn't have anyone there with her because they were all involved," Summer said as she got in her car.

"I'm coming!" Sasha said as he got in the car. They drove to the hospital and left a dumbfounded Kaylie and Lauren standing on the steps of Sasha's office.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been away and haven't had internet access. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love for you to give me some story line ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

See You in the Fall Chapter Seven. By ZARAelizabeth.

Sasha and Summer ran into the hospital. They ran to where Grace had said she was. She was now sitting in the waiting room waiting for news on Kate. Summer ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my god Grace, I'm so sorry!" Summer said. She let Grace go and then Sasha pulled her into a hug. Sasha didn't say anything but his tight embrace was enough to say he was there for her.

"Do you know anything new?" Summer asked.

"Mom, Kate, she's still in surgery, Castle and Alexis are both in comas, Massie is in surgery and Riley is getting x-rays," Grace said. Sasha and Summer sat down either side of her. Sasha held her hand for support because he knew Grace was going to need it.

A few hours later Grace was still nervously waiting for news. She had been and seen Riley before he had fallen asleep. Summer was in with him now and Sasha had gone to get coffee leaving Grace to wait nervously alone.

Dr. Sam Bennett had finished up and was cleaning himself up a bit before deciding to tell Grace how the surgery had gone. He felt sorry for Grace because not that she knew it but he was the one who tried to save her dad. He witnessed her break down after being told that her father had died.

Sam walked out and over to Grace who had stood up.

"Grace, hi. The surgery went well however we won't know for sure if it was a success until she wakes up. She has been taken to recovery but I do know that Massie's doctor is coming to see you soon with the results of Massie's surgery," Sam said. Grace nodded. She was glad Kate had pulled through the surgery but upset that yet another person was in a coma.

"Thank-you for everything you have done. I appreciate it!" Grace said shaking his hand. Sam nodded and walked off to get changed. Grace sat down and let the tears out she had been holding in. Her family yet again had begun to fall apart.

CASTLE

The Hospital (Grace waiting)

Grace was still sitting on the floor when a boy walked passed. He stopped and looked at Grace. Grace looked up when she felt eyes on her. There standing before her was a hansom young man. He looked at her sympathetically.

"Not a good day?" he asked.

"No not really," Grace said with a slight laugh.

"Can I help lighten the load?" he asked as he walked over and sat next to her. Grace sighed.

"Properly not. Up to the docs now," Grace said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" he asked.

"Well I don't know I wasn't there but there was a car accident and god why wasn't I there?" Grace asked herself.

"Where were you?" he asked Grace.

"Gymnastics training. Where I am everyday for most of the day," Grace said with a sigh. Her gymnastics had taken up so much of her life and she was starting to hate it.

"You professional?" he asked. Grace nodded. "I thought you looked familiar. The national champ right?" he asked. Grace nodded.

"How'd you know?" Grace asked.

"My sister is right into it. Except she likes Kelly Parker," he said.

"Ha wrong person to cheer for there!" Grace said with a laugh.

"I'll have to tell her that. My names Conner by the way. Conner Montgomery," he said.

"Grace, Grace Davidson," Grace said.

"Yeah I knew that," Conner said with a laugh.

"How is it that I can sit and poor my heart out to someone I only just met?" Grace asked.

"I dunno but I always find that I do that," Conner said.

"So I told you why I was here so why are you here?" Grace asked.

"My mom works here and seeing as it's holidays I don't have school so I spend my time here trying to help out a bit. Well more like just roam the corridors," Conner said. Grace nodded.

"Your mom isn't Addison Montgomery by any chance is it?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Conner asked.

"She stayed with me before I knew much news. She's really nice," Grace said.

"Yeah she is. She's always been nice to me," Conner said.

"Nothing to do with the fact that you are her son," Grace said smiling. Conner laughed.

"Now why would that have anything to do with it?" he asked. Grace laughed.

"I like you Conner Montgomery," Grace said.

"And I like you Grace Davidson," Conner said with a slight chuckle. Grace's phone began to ring. She pulled it out.

_.you (:_

She hit the end button. She didn't feel like talking to them right now.

"Shouldn't you have got that?" Conner asked.

"Not important. Just friends," Grace said. Conner nodded. he grabbed her phone took a picture of himself and added his number.

"There ya go. Now you can text and talk to me whenever," Conner said with a smile. Grace laughed. He then took a picture of both of them and added set it as her background and sent it to himself and added it as his. Grace laughed. She added a picture of herself and her number to his phone.

"And now you have mine," Grace said giving his phone back. Conner smiled. Both thinking the same thing. I could get use to him/her.

CASTLE

The Rock.

Kaylie and Lauren were sitting in the change rooms. They had both tried to call Grace but she hadn't answered.

"I wonder what's going on because I mean Grace goes missing and then Sasha and Summer run out. Put 2 and 2 together and you get something bad," Kaylie said.

"I say we try and find them," Lauren said.

"Yeah but where do we start? I mean if Sasha and Summer ran," Kaylie started.

"Well we start at Grace's house. You never know she might be there," Lauren said as she grabbed her bag and car keys. They both set off in different directions. They were going to get changed and if they hadn't heard anything in an hour then they were going to go and see if they could find Grace.


	8. Chapter 8

See You in the Fall Chapter Eight. By ZARAelizabeth.

After an hour of waiting Lauren and Kaylie arrived at Grace's house. Grace's car was parked near the front door. Kaylie and Lauren sighed a sigh of relief. At least they knew she was okay.

Grace was racing around the house looking for things to take to the hospital for Riley. He had broken his collar bone. Grace had said she would go home and get some toys and books for him plus some pj's and clothes.

Conner was standing in Riley's room. He had driven Grace back to the house because he had said that Grace was to upset to drive. He was surprised at how big Grace's house was. He was now standing with a bag with things in it for Riley.

Kaylie and Lauren walked up to the house. They rang the door bell. Grace looked up.

"Who the hell?" Grace asked. Conner put the bag down.

"I'll get it and I'll say that you're busy and that they need to leave," Conner said. Grace smiled.

"Thanks Conner," Grace said. Conner smiled and ran downstairs. He opened the door.

"Hi, if your looking for Grace she's really busy right now so if you could leave," Conner said as he started to shut the door. Kaylie put her foot in the door.

"Wait, where is she?" Lauren asked.

"We're really worried about her. We thought something bad had happened to her," Kaylie said. Conner sighed.

"Well I've gotta go. Look I'll get her to call you but right now she has bigger things to worry about," Conner said as he shut the door. Kaylie looked at Lauren something was going on but they didn't know what.

Conner went back upstairs and told Grace what had happened. They then got in the car and drove to the hospital with things for Riley. Lauren and Kaylie had followed them at a safe distance. When they got to the hospital both Grace and Conner got out and ran in through the emergency doors. Kaylie and Lauren followed. They ran after Grace until they ran into Sasha.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Sasha asked.

"Speak for your self," Lauren said. Sasha looked at her. "Sorry," Lauren said.

"I am here because I was asked to come here," Sasha said. "Now you, why are you here?" Sasha asked.

"Same reason you are," Lauren said. Kaylie looked at her and mouthed 'No we're not'. Sasha sighed. He knew this wasn't the truth.

"Well turn around because we have training to do!" Sasha said as he pushed them back towards the door. Kaylie and Lauren were mad. They really wanted to know why Grace was at the hospital and why was she with a guy.

CASTLE

The Hospital (Riley's room).

Grace walked into Riley's room and he was crying.

"I want MOMMY!" Riley said as he began to cry harder. Summer was trying to calm him down. Grace gave Conner his bag and ran to Riley. She pulled him into a hug as carefully as she could so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Shh, Riley shh," Grace said trying to calm him down. Riley slowly calmed down. "Hey that's better Riles. I have some things for you. I got a few books and some pj's and I got you some games and I got Mr. Bunny for you," Grace said as he gave him his bunny that he had since he was a baby.

Riley took his bunny and hugged it tight.

"Gracie can you help me put my pj's on?" Riley asked. Grace smiled and nodded. She grabbed his pj's and helped put them on him. Summer smiled as she watched Grace and Riley interact. She went and stood next to Conner.

"Hi I'm Summer," Summer said as she held her hand out. Conner took her hand.

"I'm Conner. Conner Montgomery," Conner said shaking Summer's hand.

"How do you know Grace?" Summer asked.

"Met her today in the hall while she was waiting for news on Massie," Conner said. Summer chuckled.

"Oh okay. Yeah well she's going through a rough time. Did she tell you about her mom and dad?" Summer asked.

"How they were killed in a car accident, yeah she did," Conner said. Summer nodded.

"Yeah. She's had a rough year. At least she still has her gymnastics to fall back on," Summer said.

"I dunno about that. The way she was talking before it sounds like she's thinking of quitting. She is annoyed that she misses everything with her family. She was annoyed that she wasn't with her family because they were coming to see her and if they hadn't then they wouldn't be here," Conner explained. Summer was taken back.

"Woah. I've never heard Grace talk like that," Summer said.

"I know it surprised me when she said it. My sister is right into the gymnastics side of things and I would have thought being a national champion would mean the world something," Conner said.

"I think it still means everything to her but just not the gymnastics so much," Conner said.

"Do you think you could change her mind? I mean there's a comp coming up that she's favorite to win and her new mom Kate really wants her to compete and win," Summer said. "It would mean the world to Kate if she would compete." Conner nodded.

"I can try but I can't guarantee anything," Conner said. Summer nodded.

"If you could get her to train it would be good. Thanks for having a go though," Summer said. Conner nodded.

"I'll talk to her later," Conner said. Summer nodded.

"I have to go. Can you tell Grace that I'll ring her later?" Summer asked. Conner nodded.

"Yeah sure," Conner said as Summer left.

Castle

Conner's house.

Conner walked into the kitchen. His sister was helping his mom with tea.

"Hey Tara, how would I get Grace Davidson to not quit gymnastics?" Conner asked.

"She can't quit! I need her to be beaten by Kelly Parker so then Kelly Parker is the best!" Tara said.

"Tara I really couldn't give a crap about Kelly Parker right now I wanna know how to Grace not to quit!" Conner said annoyed.

"Wait how do you even know Grace Davidson?" Tara asked. Conner looked at his mom with pleading eyes.

"Tara just tell him how he can help her please," Addison said to her daughter.

"Well I dunno. Try reminding her how much she has accomplished and how much she can still do. I dunno I have no idea what happens in her life. I only follow Kelly," Tara said.

"Mom?" Conner asked after not getting much out of Tara.

"I'm not sure honey but from what she told me she just needs a few weeks off. Why are you so interested in helping her?" Addison asked as she sat down.

"Well I met her at the hospital earlier today and we got talking. Now someone who knows her really well, Summer, wants me to help her get back into gymnastics because there's a big comp on soon and Grace is favorite to win and her mom, Kate really wanted her to do really well because it's her first comp back after hurting her back," Conner said. Addison nodded.

"Well all you can do is remind her that her mom really wants her to compete and win. Tell her to do it for Laura," Addison said. Conner nodded.

"Thanks mom. You were a great help unlike Tara here who claims to know everything about gymnastics!" Conner said teasing Tara. Addison shook her head. She could tell it was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

See You in the Fall Chapter Nine. By ZARAelizabeth.

Conner strode into the hospital and straight to his mom's office. He walked in and looked around. He couldn't see her. He walked into the staff room. He saw Dell and Naomi but still couldn't see any sign of his mom.

"Hey Nay, have you seen mom?" he asked grabbing an apple.

"Hey Conner, no sorry I haven't seen her this morning. Try having a look in Sam's office. They were talking about the car crash victims yesterday so maybe they're talking about that again," Naomi said. Conner nodded.

"Thanks Nay! Oh and hey Dell," Conner said as he walked out. Dell gave him a wave. Conner walked over to Sam's office and knocked. Sam walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Conner, what's up?" Sam said as he opened his door. Conner looked around his office.

"Hey Sam. Have you seen mom?" Conner asked.

"Yeah she just left. She's gone to check on Kate Beckett and Richard Castle," Sam said. Conner nodded.

"How are they all going?" Conner asked.

"You know I'm not meant to discuss this with you," Sam said. Conner looked up with pleading eyes.

"Sam please just tell me they will be okay," Conner said.

"I can't Conner. I can't say they're going to be okay because I don't know if they will wake up. Riley yes he'll be out of here tomorrow but as for the others they need to wake up to be able to say yes or no," Sam said. Conner looked down. He nodded.

"I wish I could give her better news. I'm trying to get her back into gymnastics but I doubt she will till she knows they'll be okay," Conner said sadly.

"You really like Grace don't you?" Sam said. Conner nodded. "Well go get her!" Sam said as he pushed Conner out the door. Conner nodded. He needed to tell Grace how he felt about her. He ran down the corridor and stopped just outside Riley's room. He was curled up and Grace and they were both asleep. He smiled. Grace looked so peaceful.

A few hours later Grace woke up and looked around the room. Riley was curled up in her arms. She continued to look around the room and saw Conner curled up on the couch in Riley's room. Grace smiled. She would go for him if only Sasha would let them date. This got Grace thinking. If Kaylie could do it than so could Grace.

After another couple of minutes had passed and both Conner and Riley began to stir. Riley woke up first and started to cry. Grace hugged him.

"Hey Riley, its okay. I'm here, Grace's here," Grace said calming him down. Riley looked up at Grace and smiled. He hugged her with his one arm.

"I love you Grace," Riley said.

"I love you too Riles," Grace said. Riley started to play with his bunny. Grace got off his bed and went over to Conner. She sat down next to him.

"Hey," Grace said.

"Hey, Conner said.

"I was wondering if when Summer gets here if you could maybe come with me to see Castle and mom," Grace said. Conner nodded.

"Of course I can," Conner said. He smiled. He knew that Grace would probably hold his hand. Summer came in a few minutes later and started to read a book to Riley. Grace said she was going to see Kate and Castle.

Grace walked down to Kate's room. She stopped at the door and looked at Conner.

"Conner, can I do this?" Grace asked. Conner nodded.

"Yes you can and I will be right behind you," Conner said. Conner grabbed Grace's hand and gave it a squeeze. They slowly walked into Kate's room.

Grace looked at Kate. There were tubes and wire everywhere. Grace began to cry. She turned into Conner's chest and cried. She couldn't handle seeing Kate like that. Conner held her for ages. Grace just kept crying. The events of the car accident finally getting to her.

"Shh, shh Grace," Conner said calming her down. Conner took her out of Kate's room. He the lead her back to Riley's room. Grace didn't go into Riley straight away. She composed herself before entering.

CASTLE

Hospital (Week later)

It had been a week since Grace had gone to see Kate. She hadn't returned because the sight was too much to handle. She had seen Alexis twice and Castle once. Massie had woken up and Grace was spending most of the time with her. Riley had been released and Summer was playing a big part in looking after him.

Conner hadn't plucked up the courage to tell Grace how he felt yet and he felt that it wasn't a good time to tell her. She had just lost her sister and her world was slowly falling apart.

Grace was still upset from seeing Alexis, Kate and Castle when they looked like they were almost dead. Grace knew if they didn't wake up soon enough they may just be dead.

Sasha and Summer had helped Grace with everything. They would take turns looking after Riley. They would bring him to the gym every once in a while.

Massie was glad that Riley was okay but worried about her 2nd mom and soon to be sister and 2nd dad. She knew that Grace was struggling with the reality of it all. She was the one to have to face it all first.

Lanie, Ryan and Esposito were their way to see Castle and Beckett. They had talked to Grace and she had told them that things weren't looking to great. They had asked the captain for time off and had taken off almost straight away.

Grace was sitting on Massie's bed when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID

_Lo Tanner (:_

Grace hit the end button. Massie looked at her funny.

"Why didn't you take it?" Massie asked. Grace shrugged.

"I dunno. I haven't taken any of their calls since the accident," Grace said. Her phone started to ring again. Again she looked at the caller ID.

_Con. (:_

This time Grace took the call. Massie smiled. She knew that she would take Conner's calls because Grace liked Conner.

"Hey Conner," Grace said.

"Why hello gorgeous," Conner said. Grace smiled. "I can see you really like me. You actually take my calls," Conner said with a laugh. Grace laughed to.

"Yeah well I don't think I could handle all of them yet. Emily and Payson yes but Kaylie and Lauren would be really dramatic about it," Grace said.

"Yeah I know how you feel. If it was me my mates would like that too," Conner said.

"How'd you know that I hadn't been taking their calls?" Grace asked Conner.

"Well my sister changed gymnastics clubs and she's at the rock now and Lauren and Kaylie remembered me from your house and they wanted to know if you were talking to me," Conner said.

"Oh okay. Well are they there now?" Grace asked.

"Nope but I'm coming too see you and Massie," Conner said as he walked in Massie's door. Grace turned around and smiled. Grace jumped off the bed and gave him a hug.

"KISS! KISS!" Massie said from her bed. Grace looked at her and then back at Conner. She gave in and gave him a kiss. Massie cheered.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Massie said. Grace leaned her head on Conner's shoulder. Sam came in and interrupted their little moment.

"Grace, Kate's awake," Sam said. Grace turned and ran to Kate's room. Conner wasn't far behind her and he was carrying Massie. Grace walked into her room and sure enough Kate was looking back at her.

"Mom!" Grace screamed as she ran to hug Kate. She had tears in her eyes. Kate hugged her back.

"Gracie," Kate said with a smile. Conner sat Massie down on Kate's bed. "Hey Massie," Kate said to Massie. Massie hugged her.

"I love you guys so much!" Grace said crying. Kate hugged her.

"Aww Grace I love you too. By the way who's your friend?" Kate asked.

"Well long story sort, that's Conner and he and I are kinda going out," Grace said smiling.

"SINCE WHEN?" Kate asked loudly.

"Since about 5 minutes ago," Grace said with a laugh.

"What happened to the no dating rule?" Massie asked.

"Out the window," Grace said with a shrug. "Well for me anyway. I mean Kaylie got away with it with Carter and Sasha knew that I'd end up happening cous Summer told him and he said that I just had to stay focused. That reminds I should probably go to the Rock," Grace said. Kate looked at her.

"You haven't been training?" Kate asked. Grace looked away innocently.

"Well not as much as normal. Like say once a week," Grace said. Kate looked shocked.

"GRACE!" Kate said. Grace laughed.

"Yes?" Grace asked.

"You really have to train! Go now train!" Kate said.

"But I don't have my car here and I don't have my gear!"

"I'll drive you back to your house and then I'll take you to the gym and then bring you back," Conner said. Grace shot him a look.

"That's a good idea! I like you already Conner!" Kate said. Conner pushed Grace out of the room and back to his car.

CASTLE  
the Rock.

Grace walked into the Rock and was mobbed by her friends. They all ran to her and hugged her. Grace smiled. She had to admit that she had missed being at the gym.

"GRACE!" Riley said as he tried to run down the stairs. Grace ran over to him and picked him up.

"Hey Riles. Are you being good for Summer?" Grace asked. Riley nodded his head. Grace laughed. She put him down and walked up to Sasha.

"Grace what are you doing here?" Sasha asked.

"I'm here and ready to train," Grace said. Sasha smiled. Grace was back!


	10. Chapter 10

See you in the Fall Chapter Ten. By ZARAelizabeth.

Grace worked her butt off for 6 hours before she lay down on the floor. Sasha walked over to her. He sat down next to her. Summer had closed the doors and put the closed sign there. She then walked over to the pair with a sleeping Riley.

"How was your training?" Sasha asked. Grace nodded.

"I'm pooped. It felt amazing being back out there though," Grace said with a smile.

"So what made you change your mind?" Summer asked.

"Mom," Grace said. Sasha looked at her.

"Mom as in your mom, mom or as in Kate mom?" he asked.

"As in Kate mom. She woke up and was annoyed I hadn't been training. I'm glad she made me come back and train though. It felt good like this is where I belong," Grace said. Summer took this opportunity to mention about what Conner had said.

"I overheard you say to Conner that you were going to quit. Are you still going to?" Summer asked.

"I don't think so," Grace said.

"Wait you were going to quit? Why?" Sasha asked shocked.

"Well because I felt like it was all my fault that this happened. I mean they were coming to see me," Grace said. "If I hadn't been here at the gym than would they still be in that accident? Would I have been there with them? All these unanswered questions keep running through my head. I can't sleep at night without crying myself to sleep!" Grace said. Sasha was surprised. He had never thought that Grace would open up to him this easily.

"And I mean then there's Laura. What did Laura ever do? I mean she was 8 years old. She barely saw the world! She wanted to compete with her gymnastics. She wanted to win a gold. She wanted to be just like me," Grace said in tears now. "She died before any of this could happen. How was that fair? How is it fair that I live on and she died?" Grace asked no one in particular. Sasha pulled her into a hug.

"Grace none of this is your fault. The guy that did this is behind bars! Grace what happened could have happened to anyone. What happened to Laura, yeah it sucks but that could have been any 8 year old out there," Sasha said.

"Yeah but I wasn't. You never expect it to happen so close to home and when it does, it breaks your heart!" Grace said. Sasha nodded. He hugged her tighter. He really didn't know what to say to her. He looked at Summer but she was grabbing Riley's things.

"Grace I think you need to tell the girls what's going on. They have been freaking out for the past week and a half. They do have a right to know. They can give you more support than what I can give you," Sasha said. Grace nodded. She knew they deserved to know. They would be pissed when they found out but then Grace need her time to cool off and work it all out.

CASTLE

The Hospital.

Grace walked into Kate's room after her chat with Sasha. She hadn't called the girls yet but she would do it in the morning. Kate was playing a game with Riley and Massie. Massie had been moved into a room with Kate.

"Hey Mom," Grace said as she walked in.

"Hey Grace. You wanna play?" Kate asked. Grace shook her head no. She came and sat on Kate's bed. She laid her head on Kate's shoulder. "Bad day?" Kate asked.

"It's just got to me," Grace said. Kate nodded. She knew that it would get to Grace the most because she was left here alone to deal with it. She had only had Conner. And even he couldn't stop Grace freaking out the whole time.

"Grace I need to know, how is everyone else?" Kate asked almost dreading the answer. Grace sighed. Did she know about Laura or was Grace the one to have to tell her?

"Well Alexis and Castle are in comas and well Laura, Laura died on impact," Grace said. Kate's eyes widened. Okay so she didn't know Grace thought.

"What?" Kate asked. Grace nodded with tears in her eyes. Kate hugged her close and they both cried. Massie and Riley joined in the hug. They stayed that way for about an hour.

Sam walked into Kate's room.

"Grace can I speak to you please," Sam asked. Grace nodded and walked out the door.

"So what's wrong?" Grace asked getting straight to the point.

"Grace I have some news. The first lot both Richard and Alexis are awake and the second lot is that well I have to get you to take Massie to physio and get Riley outta here because I have to talk to Kate," Sam said. Grace nodded. She walked back in.

"Come on Massie, you have physio and Riley you and I are going to see Castle and Alexis," Grace said. Sam was standing behind Grace. Grace mouthed text me to Kate and then she left.

After Grace, Massie and Riley had left Sam walked over and sat on the side of Kate's bed.

"Kate, I have some news. Most people will see it as good news but I don't know how you are going to take the news," Sam started. Kate looked at him. "You're pregnant," Sam said. Kate looked shocked. Sam took this opportunity to give Kate her phone.

"I saw Grace mouth for you to text her," Sam said. Kate nodded.

"Thanks," Kate said. She started to text Grace.

_Gracie, I need u here 2 help me thro this. I'm pregnant!_

A few seconds later Kate had a reply.

_EKKKK! WTF! KATEE! :O_

Kate laughed at her reply. She was about to text her back when Grace came running through the door.

"MOM!" Grace screamed.

"Where's Riley?" Kate asked.

"With Castle and Alexis. They've been put in the same room," Grace said. "But that is not important right now. PREGNANT?" Grace said loudly.

"Grace, inside voice," Kate said.

"You're going to have to tell him," Grace said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know but I don't wanna stress him," Kate said.

"Why would that stress him? He does have 5, 4 kids," Grace said sadly. Kate nodded.

"If it's a girl can we name her after Laura? Give her Laura as a middle name?" Grace asked a few minutes of silence. Kate nodded.

"I think that, that would be perfect. Plus Laura would love it," Kate said. "First I have to have an ultrasound," Kate said. Grace nodded.

"Yeah. I should probably go get Riley and talk to Castle. Kinda didn't say anything to him," Grace said. Kate looked at her. "Yeah well I kinda said what loudly then ran," Grace said. Kate nodded.

"He's probably having a fit!" Kate said. Grace laughed.

"Haha yeah so I'm gonna go talk to him. Text me if you need me. I'll be back soon and in about 5 Massie will be here," Grace said as she gave Kate a hug and kiss. She walked out and then to Castle and Alexis's room.

CASTLE

A few weeks later. Funeral.

Grace looked at the dress sitting on her bed. She had her bath robe on and was sitting at her make-up table. Kate walked in and stood beside Grace.

"Hey," Kate said. She was already in her dress and had her hair straight and down.

"Hi," Grace said.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Kate asked.

"Okay," Grace said. Kate took her hair tie out. Kate curled Grace's hair and pulled a few bits up and pined them. She put a beautiful white flower in her hair to finish the style. Grace smiled and thanked her mom. She walked over and grabbed her dress.

Her dress was black strapless dress which had a white sash and white bow. She put it on and looked in the mirror. This all didn't seem right to her. She should be at nationals training and not getting ready to bury a sister. She walked back over to her make-up table and put her necklace and bracelets on. She walked over and grabbed her shoes. She walked downstairs and into the lounge room where everyone was seated.

"Are you ready?" Castle asked.

"No," Grace said. "Will I ever be?" Grace asked. Kaylie pulled her into a hug.

Kaylie, Emily, Payson and Sasha walked in together and sat down near the front. They waited for the music to be played. It started to play and Kate, Castle, Grace, Alexis, Massie and Riley came in followed by Laura's coffin. They walked in and sat in the front row. The priest started the ceremony. Lanie spoke on behalf Kate. Grace, Massie and Riley all made speeches about their little sister. Sasha spoke about Laura's gymnastics. After a photo presentation and a poem Laura was taken to the cemetery and buried along side her mom and dad.

CASTLE

A few months later. The house.

Grace was lying on the concrete surrounding their pool sun baking. Emily and Payson beside her. Lauren and Kaylie were in the pool with Massie. They were having fun and laughing. Kate walked out the back door with Alexis and Riley. Castle wasn't far behind with drinks and food.

"Girls what are you doing?" Kate asked looking at Emily, Payson and Grace lying on the concrete in their bikinis.

"Sun baking," Grace said. Kate laughed.

"Trust you to skip training for this!" Kate said with a laugh.

"Wait you're skipping training?" Castle said. "I thought you never skipped training!" He said again.

"Well when you were, as you put it 'taking a nap', I was left to freak out and stay at the hospital 24/7 for like a week and then I trained once a week for a couple of weeks and I have been back full time for a month," Grace said. Castle nodded.

"Right. Well Conner called. He's coming here after his mom drops his sister off at the rock," Castle said. Grace nodded.

"GRACE! Girl you have some things you have things to explain to us!' Kaylie said.

"Yeah you never told us about how you met Conner," Emily said. Grace smiled and blushed.

"Well there isn't really that much to tell. We met at the hospital and the first thing he said to me was 'not a good day,'" Grace said with a laugh.

"Then what?" Lauren asked smiling.

"Well we started to talk and then he held my hand when I went to see mom for the first time and he was supportive and helped me keep Riley entertained," Grace said.

"Aww!" Kaylie said getting out of the pool and going to hug her best friends. Grace saw this stood up and ran. "Come on Grace you know you wanna get wet!" Kaylie said as she ran after her. Grace ran into the house when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Conner.

"Hey Conner!" Grace said giving him a hug.

"Hey gorgeous," Conner said walking in the door. Kaylie caught up with her. Kaylie looked at Conner then back at Grace with a mischievous smile.

"Hey Conner, you wanna do me a favor?" Kaylie asked. Grace looked at her.

"NO! NO! NO!" Grace said.

"Depends what it is," Conner said.

"Get Grace wet?" Kaylie said.

"Sure!" Conner said picking her up bridal style and walking out into the pool area and dumping her in the pool. When Grace resurfaced she looked daggers at both Conner and Kaylie.

"You guys are so dead!" Grace said as she grabbed Conner's foot and pulled him in. Conner laughed and grabbed Grace's feet underwater and pulling her under.

Castle put his arms around Kate and smiled. This was the family life. He loved it already and couldn't wait for them to get married and for it to be legal.


	11. Chapter 11

See you in the Fall Chapter Eleven. By ZARAelizabeth.

Kate was lying beside Castle in their room. Kate was snuggled up to him and he was stroking her hair. Kate was thinking about Grace and her nationals training when Massie came bursting through the door.

"MOM! CATSLE! Grace is sick!" Massie said. Kate sat up quickly and ran into Grace's room. Grace was in the bathroom throwing up. Kate ran in and pulled her long brown hair back and rubber her back. When Grace finished she leaned back into Kate.

"Rick can you get the phone. I'm going to ring Sasha and then Lanie and see what to do," Kate said.

"No. No Sasha," Grace said quietly. Kate felt for a fever.

"Sweetie you can't train like this!" Kate said.

"Yes I can. Big training. London team," Grace said quietly. Kate sighed. Grace was right. If she didn't go to this training than she would be over looked for the London team.

"Gracie, sweetie, you have a fever and you're sick," Kate said. Grace started to cry. "Hey Grace, shh."

Castle came back with the phone. Castle carried Grace back to her king sized bed. After Grace fell asleep both Kate and Castle walked down stairs into the kitchen.

"What do I do?" Kate asked. "Grace wants to train because she wants to compete in London but I think she's to sick," Kate said.

"Ring Lanie and see if there's anything you can do. Ring Addison and see if she knows anything but then ring Sasha and tell him that she's sick and see what he says," Castle said. Kate nodded.

"Should I ring Sasha first?" Kate asked. Castle nodded. Kate dialed Sasha's number.

"Hi Sasha, its Kate. We have a slight problem," Kate said.

"Oh god," Sasha said. "What's happened?" he asked.

"Well Massie woke us this morning and said that Grace was sick. Which she is she was throwing up before and now she's asleep. The thing is that she want's to compete and get into the London team," Kate said.

"Um okay well I'll ring Marty and at committee and see what they say and then I'll call you back," Sasha said.

"Okay well I'm going to ring a doctor and see if they can come check her out and see what they say and I'm going to ring my friend who is a medical examiner but very good with her medicines," Kate said.

"Yeah okay that's good. I'll ring your mobile," Sasha said.

"Okay. Thanks' Sasha," Kate said and then they said goodbye and hung up. Castle looked at her.

"He said that he would talk to the national committee and Marty and see what they'll say and that it was a good idea to call Addison and Lanie," Kate said. Castle nodded.

"Well I'll ring Lanie and you ring Addison," Castle said. Kate nodded and dialed Addison's number at the same time Castle rang Lanie.

"Castle why are you calling me this early?" Lanie asked. Castle looked at the clock. It was 5 o'clock there in Boulder which meant it was 7 in New York.

"Lanie it's 7 over there! Plus we need your help," Castle said.

"Okay fine. What's up?" Lanie asked.

"Grace's sick. She woke up and was throwing up but she has a big training today because they pick the US team to compete in London and Grace wants to be apart of it," Castle said.

"Yeah and?" Lanie asked.

"What do we give her to help her feel better? What do we do?" Castle asked.

"Well all I can really say is call her doctor. That's the easiest way. I would need to be there to asses her and seeing as I'm not I really can't help. Sorry Castle I would love to help my fav lil girl," Lanie said.

"Okay thanks anyway Lanie. I'll call you back later," Castle said as they both said goodbye and hung up. Castle sighed. He wished Lanie had said something that would be able to help Grace.

MEANWHILE

"Hello Addison Montgomery."

"Hi Addison, its Kate. Um are you able to come and check Grace because she's sick," Kate said.

"Yeah sure. Doesn't she have that comp thing today?" Addison asked.

"Kind of. They are picking the team to go to London to compete. And she really wants to compete," Kate said.

"Okay so what are her symptoms?" Addison asked.

"Well Massie woke us this morning and said that she was sick. When I went to see her she was throwing up," Kate said.

"Okay well it could just be a stomach flew or she could be dehydrated," Addison said. "There are other possibilities but I won't know until I have a look at her. Um I've just been paged for an emergency could you bring her here and I'll check her?" Addison asked.

"Yeah sure. Thanks so much for doing this," Kate said.

"Anything for Conner's girl," Addison. Kate laughed. They said goodbye and then hung up.

Kate looked up at Castle.

"Take her to the hospital and Addison will check her out. I think we should take her gymnastics stuff just in case they say she can train," Kate said.

"Okay well I'll garb the others and if you get Grace," Castle said. Kate nodded.

"Okay. I'll met you at the car," Kate said as she went upstairs to get changed. Castle followed her but went into Laura's room and got her to get changed.

CASTLE

The Hospital.

They had been sitting at the hospital for half an hour when Dr. Sam Bennett walked over to them.

"You're not back again?" Sam asked. Kate nodded.

"Yep. Nothing as bad, well I hope. Grace is sick," Kate said. Sam nodded.

"Are you waiting for Addison?" Sam asked. Kate nodded. "Do you wanna come with me cous Addison had to operate on her patient," Sam said. Kate nodded.

"Yeah okay. Addison won't mind?" Kate asked.

"I doubt it. She mentioned something about you being an emergency and she could be hours in surgery so I don't think she'll mind," Sam said. Kate nodded and stood up. Grace stood up and looked really sleepy and dopey.

Castle had taken Riley and Massie to go get some breakfast from the cafeteria. Kate had text him to say that Sam was looking after them. Castle had text Alexis to say what had happened and she said she would come a bit later.

Back with Grace, Sam had taken some blood and had started her on a drip.

"Kate, Grace is dehydrated," Sam said. Kate nodded.

"Okay so Grace will be dying to know can she train today because they have a big training thing today and they pick the team to go to London to compete," Kate said.

"Um if she feels up to it but if not I wouldn't push it. She'll probably be sick tomorrow like headache and that but yeah I wouldn't push it today but I guess it's up to how she feels," Sam said. Kate nodded.

"Okay so I'll let her choose," Kate said. Sam nodded.

"I'll let you guys go in about 2 hours," Sam said. Kate nodded.

"Thanks Sam," Kate said with a smile. Sam nodded and walked out. Kate sighed. Dehydrated. How did Grace manage that? Kate walked over to Grace.

"Hey," Kate said.

"So what's the go?" Grace asked.

"If you feel up to it Sam said you can but not to push it. You're dehydrated," Kate said. Grace smiled.

"SO I CAN compete?" Grace asked.

"If you feel up to it but you can't push it and didn't I just have this conversation with you?" Kate asked with a laugh. Grace laughed to.

"I guess you did but what can I say it takes a while for things to sink in," Grace said.

"Okay well I have to talk to Sasha," Kate said as she walked out. She dialed Sasha's number.

"Kate, how's Grace?" Sasha asked.

"She can train today but she can't push it. She was dehydrated," Kate explained.

"Okay well I talked to Marty and the committee and they said if she can be here by 1," Sasha said. Kate looked at her watch. It was 11 now and Sam had said 2 hours which would be 1.

"Okay I'll see what I can do," Kate said as she said goodbye and hung up. Sam was walking past and Kate stopped him.

"SAM!" Kate said. Sam turned and walked over to her.

"Do you think we could get let sooner? Like half an hour to an hour?" Kate asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah I guess you can go then," Sam said with a smiled. Kate smiled.

"Thanks Sam. You're a legend!" Kate said as she went back into Grace's room.

CASTLE  
The Rock.

Kaylie, Lauren, Payson and Emily where standing in the gym wondering where Grace was. They had seen Sasha talking to Summer, Marty and the committee.

"I wonder where she is," Emily said.

"It's not like her to be late or not to show for a nationals training," Payson said.

"You don't think there was another accident do you?" Kaylie asked.

"I don't think so cous last time Summer and Sasha left to go see her," Lauren said. Kaylie nodded.

"Why don't we just ask Sasha?" Payson said. The girls nodded. They walked up to Sasha.

"Hey Sasha, where's Grace?" Emily asked.

"I just got off the phone with Kate and Kate said she will be here later because currently she's at the hospital because she was dehydrated but she will be here today," Sasha explained. The girls nodded.

"Well at least she'll be here," Kaylie said with a smile.

"Yeah well she makes our dream team!" Payson said. Emily laughed.

"When she comes I am going to just run and hug her!" Lauren said. Everyone agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

See you in the Fall Chapter Twelve. By ZARAelizabeth.

Grace walked into the Rock and was mobbed by her friends. They sprinted over to her and hugged her.

"GRACIE!" Kaylie said as she ran to her. Grace laughed.

"Hey girls," Grace said. "You are going to have to let go of me so I can get changed," Grace said with a laugh. Kaylie didn't let her go.

"Nope. I'm coming. We have a break anyway," Kaylie said. They followed her to the change rooms where she got changed and pulled her hair up.

"How did you manage to be dehydrated?" Payson asked. Grace shrugged.

"Dunno," Grace said. Payson laughed.

"Trust you to be the drama queen!" Payson said. Grace smiled.

"I know," Grace said with a laugh.

"I still can't believe you almost didn't get here!" Emily said with a smile. Grace smiled and laughed.

"It's cous I'm awesome! HA yeah anyway do you wanna catch up tonight?" Grace asked.

"Yeah for sure! I heard you had new neighbours and I also heard that they were cute," Kaylie said. Payson laughed.

"Trust you Kay. Geez and yeah sure. DO you wanna watch a few movies and have a sleep over?" Payson asked.

"Yeah sure. My place lets say 5," Grace said.

"I can't go. My dad has this thing planned so I'm sorry," Lauren said. "It sounds like fun though. Next time," Lauren said. Grace nodded and walked off.

She pulled out her phone and text Conner.

_Hey Cons, movie night at my place. Just the girls and me. I want you to be there (: X love you G._

_Sorry Gracie can't come. Have to baby sit. Soz (: I love you too X_

Gracie sighed. Damn. Grace then went to her lap top and started to IM Kaylie, Payson and Emily also while she was IMing her new neighbours.

Kaylie, Lauren and Emily's IM chat.

_**: **__hey girlies just wondering if you want to go see a movie get some food and then head to the park instead of staying in tonight. Kate is having the neighbour's parents over for dinner and I really can't be stuffed getting the stuff and moving it into the den…ideas? _

_**Kaylie: **__haha LAZY! nah, Gracie I love you :) and yeah that's cool with me just as long as you hottie neighbours of yours come with us! :) LOL JOKES hehe don't even know if they are. :) _

_**: **__haha Kaylie you're a pissa! I love you though! what movie?_

_**Emily:**__ I really want to see Toy Story 3! It sounds cool as!_

_**Kaylie:**__ yeah and it's rated G!_

_**:**__ YES! Toy Story it is! what are we eating?_

_**:**__ Pizza?_

_**Emily:**__ no we had that last week what about…Maccas?_

_**Kaylie:**__ Sasha would kill us! what about… Chinese?_

_**:**__ okay so how about we go to the food court get what we want and then go to the park and Kaylie…who cares if Sasha is gonna kill us…plus he wouldn't dare…he'd go to jail (:_

_**Emily:**__ okay good idea okay so meet at the theater at lets say 5. Cya there girls! __ X_

Grace's IM chat with the neighbours.

_**: **__hey neighbours (: ohh by the way my name is Grace (:_

_**Ali: hey! **__My name is Alice Cullen. =)_

_**The BEAR: **__HI GRACE! I'm Emmett ;)_

_**Edward: **__hi as my name says im Edward._

_**Rosie: **__hey I'm Rosalie but please call me Rose or even Rosie :)_

_**Jazz: **__hey I'm jasper B)_

_**: **__hey all. I was wondering if you would like to come with me and a few friends to see toy story 3 and then grab some food and come to the park with us? (:_

_**Ali: **__I'm in =)_

_**The BEAR: **__ME TOO!_

_**Rosie: **__yeah sure :)_

_**Edward: Okay. **__Thanks for asking us__**.**_

_**: **__that's okay. glad I can help. I know what it's like to not know anyone. I'm home schooled cous yeah reasons I don't like to say but yeah anyway…_

_**Rosie: **__Grace Davidson right?_

_**: **__yeah…_

_**Ali: **__cous you're a famous gymnast. National Champ. Congrats =)_

_**: **__thanks. Anyway come to my place at 4:30 and then we can go from there (:_

CASTLE

The Cullen's came to Grace's house at 4:30. They were totally gorgeous. Alice and Rose were so pretty and Edward was to cute but Emmett, he was HOT!

"Hi," Grace said with a smile.

"Hey," Emmett said. He was wearing jeans and had a plain simple t-shirt on with a hoddie. He looked hot!

"So we should probs get going. I said I'd met my friends at 5," Grace said. Alice nodded.

They walked into the theater and saw Emily, Payson and Kaylie.

"HEY!" Kaylie screamed as she ran over to them. She hugged Grace.

"Hey Kay, these are my new neighbours, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward and Jasper. They are kinda together. Rose and Edward, Jasper and Ali and Emmett is single," Grace said. Kaylie smiled.

"Hi," she said.

A/N: Sorry for the short chap I have writers block so have decided to take a break. I am writing a new story for Twilight called 'What the Cullen's Did Next'. Please read and review it! Thanks.


End file.
